powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
AkaRed
"The Combination of the Red Spirits~AkaRed!" AkaRed is the embodiment of all prior Red Warriors of the long running Super Sentai series. Design His costume pays homage to Himitsu Sentai Goranger, the original Sentai, with a high collar surrounding his neck, much like the battle suits seen in the original series. He also pays homage to AkaRanger, the original Red Warrior, with a large V across his chest. His visor has a "V" symbol, representing "V Cinema" (the name given to the VS specials). He has the 30th Anniversary logo on the left-hand side of his suit, as well as a belt with three X's as the buckle, XXX being the Roman numeral for 30. As of Gokaiger, the 30th Anniversary logo on his left chest has changed to show the number 35 above the V of the logo and the Roman numeral XXX on his buckle has been given a golden V across the center most X, symbolizing the 35th Anniversary of the Super Sentai. Biography GoGo Sentai Boukenger Vs Super Sentai AkaRed, the representation of the Red Warrior of the 30 Super Sentai, first appeared in the movie, watching over Time Demon God Chronos and High Priest Gajah as they plot to defeat the Boukengers. He then made his first contact with the Boukenger team by giving BoukenSilver the Super Sentai Address Book after the rest of the team is abducted by Chronos into another dimension. This book contains information on the whereabouts of every Super Sentai member there is. He then leads BoukenSilver and the past Super Sentai warriors to the rescue of the trapped Boukengers and MagiShine. The Super Sentai warriors break the Boukengers and MagiShine free while AkaRed fights the villains with his ability to fight as any of the past Red Warriors. Afterwards, after Ultimate DaiBouken and SirenBuilder are defeated by an enlarged Chronos, AkaRed acted as a vessel to power up DaiVoyager into its Burning Legend form with the powers of the five recruited Sentai members and Eiji. This allowed Burning Legend DaiVoyager to defeat Chronos. After the credits, AkaRed was shown reading off the Super Sentai Address Book while overlooking the Earth from outer space. He leaves the world to the current group of Super Sentai, the Boukengers, to them and goes into a deep sleep until he is needed again. Gokaiger AkaRed returned in the aftermath of the Great Legend War in which the 34 teams of Sentai Heroes all sacrificed their powers to defeat the Space Empire Zangyack's invasion of Earth. He became a pirate and formed the Red Pirate Gang, with his teammates, Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia, along with his robotic parrot, Navi. They searched the universe in the Gokai Galleon to find the Ranger Keys, keys that contained the powers of the 34 Sentai teams, which were dispersed all over the universe. The trio knew that with them, they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed encountered Marvelous when he discovered the AkaRanger Key after fighting Gormin. Marvelous refused to give it to him and fought AkaRed, who swiftly defeated Marvelous. Marvelous revealed to AkaRed that he wished to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed shown Marvelous his ship, the GokaiGalleon, telling him that he would never find the treasure if he gave up. They went on to find many Ranger Keys, such as the BoukenRed Key. They later met Basco ta Jolokia who joined them. Although Marvelous was unaware, AkaRed knew of Basco's true monster form, and was afraid of him. Since Basco didn't appear in the flashback in episode 21, it is presumed that he joined after Marvelous. They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys, but Basco betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, he conspired with Zangyack which attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. AkaRed saved Marvelous from the Zangyack forces and gave him the chest containing the Ranger Keys, telling him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed was last seen charging into dozens of Gormin Sailors. Marvelous, along with Navi, later founded the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and worked on unlocking the power of the Ranger Keys on Earth so they could get the Greatest Treasure. When Marvelous became unconcious after GokaiOh was crippled by the Great Waruzu, he encountered AkaRed in a vision. Weapons and Abilities Soul Advent Being the representation of every Red Warrior there is in Super Sentai for the past 30 years, AkaRed has demonstrated the ability to transform to any Red Warrior of his choosing even without an external transformation device. He simply states the henshin call 'Soul Korin, (Red Warrior Name).', a henshin sequence is shown, similar to the original henshin but with AkaRed inserted in. In the movie, he only transforms into two Red warriors: MagiRed of Mahou Sentai Magiranger and GaoRed of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, using their respective attacks against the villains. In the role call, he briefly changes into GaoRed, HurricaneRed, AbareRed, DekaRed and MagiRed. He seems to be able to recreate the Red Warriors attacks such as the Red Fire of MagiRed and the Blazing Fire of GaoRed. He also recreated Hurricanger's group attack Kage no Mai. By the time he encountered Captain Marvelous, he is assumed to have embodied the form of post-Boukenger Red Warriors as well before giving him the Ranger Keys because of the 35 on his chest. Red Spirits Weapon Recreation AkaRed can also recreate any weapon a Red warrior has handled before, either which he or another warrior can wield. In the movie, he recreated the TyrannoRod of AbaRed from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger to use against Chronos. He also recreated the D-Magnum of DekaRed from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and the Hayate Maru of Hurricane Red from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger for BoukenRed's disposal. Super Sentai Ball It is a dominantly white soccer ball with rings of the Super Sentai colors (Red = AkaRed, Yellow = MagiYellow, White = DekaBreak, Gold = MagiShine, Black = AbareBlack, Blue = HurricaneBlue) around it and the 30th Anniversary logo, with the silver V representing BoukenSilver. With this ball, the Super Sentai warriors were able to execute a similar finisher from past Super Sentai teams who used a ball for a team attack, ending with BoukenSilver hitting a flying kick to propel a burning Super Sentai Ball to the target. This is also pays homage to the original Super Sentai, Himitsu Sentai Goranger, the group attack, "Goranger Storm". Super Sentai Soul As stated earlier, AkaRed can act as a vessel to power up DaiVoyager by receiving the Spirits of Friendship, Passion, Justice, Courage, Love and Hope respectively from Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue, Asuka/AbareBlack, Tekkan Aira/DekaBreak, Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow, Hikaru/MagiShine and Eiji Takaoka/BoukenSilver, each representing a part of the Super Sentai Spirit. With these Spirits, DaiVoyager is upgraded into Burning Legend Form. Appearances *GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai *Gokaiger Episode 2 - The Worth of This Planet (flashback) *Gokaiger Episode 8 - Little Spy Tactics (flashback; archive material from episode 2) *Gokaiger Episode 15 - A Privateer Appears (flashback) *Gokaiger Episode 16 - Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai (flashback) *Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle *Gokaiger Episode 21 - The Adventurer Heart (flashback) *Gokaiger Episode 37 - The Strongest Fighting Machine (flashback; archive material from episode 2) *Gokaiger Episode 38 - The Power to Seize Dreams Trivia *In episode 39 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger, AkaRed's helmet appears as one of the nine faces on the monster Yatai Banki, though its appearance is presumably merely trivial. *With the appearance of AkaRed, it is unknown whether other Rangers like him, embodiments of Blue (AoBlue), Yellow (KiYellow), Green (MidoGreen), Pink (MomoPink), Black (KuroBlack), and White (ShiroWhite) Warriors, do or will exist. Category:Sentai Red Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger